Secrets Slip Sometimes
by GodsLittleGeek
Summary: When Merlin uses the aging spell and lets something slip in the coal makers, Arthur realizes the old man is in fact his manservant. Merthur fluff, slash, angst.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Right then first fanfic I've written, I've been wondering if I could actually make a decent attempt at this kind of thing and then this idea (which I will hopefully get to in future chapters) popped into my head, so I had to try. Anyway criticism is most certainly welcome (I won't take it too personally)**

 **On with it!***

The usual noise of carts rolling by and the hollering of street venders woke Merlin from his deep sleep. He'd been getting very little of that lately. Arthur had been constantly worrying over the state of his father who'd been stabbed not two days before. He had been neglecting several of his duties. Merlin who had long past realised this went out of his way to complete the tasks forgotten in grief. If Arthur had noticed this he had yet to say anything, though Merlin knew he needed someone and was perfectly content to be that someone.

"Merlin breakfast," Called Gaius, Merlin groaned in response and threw off the covers.

Setting his bare feet on the cold stone floor Merlin stretched his sore muscles and made his way to the wooden dresser across the room, he pulled out a royal blue shirt, a red neck-scarf and simple black pants. Once he'd donned his boots and thin belt Merlin left his room to grab breakfast before he had to leave for work. Merlin sat at the table and proceeded to wolf down his helping of bread, cheese and tomatoes.

"You're nothing more than inhaling your food," Gaius popped a tomato into his mouth, "where do you have to be in such a hurry?"

"Iv gotdo-eaps for rthur…" Merlin rushed through a mouthful of bread, cut off by the stern raised eyebrow look he was getting from Gaius.

Merlin swallowed "I've got heaps to do for Arthur today. He's all out of sorts because of Uther's state and hardly takes care of himself if it wasn't for me he'd starve." Merlin ran a hand through his raven hair, and then let a sigh escape his lips the frustration puffing out with his breath. "But he needs someone."

Gaius smiled at the boy who has became like a son to him, he cared so much for the blond prince sometimes Gaius wondered if this care surpassed friendship. If this were true both of them were oblivious of it.

"Right I must be off, like I said things to do. Someone has to keep this kingdom running." Merlin stood heading for the door.

"I fear for the kingdom." Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to grab his coat before reaching for the door handle.

"Merlin," the boy turned to face Gaius "Arthur's lucky he has you."

"You're bloody well right he is." Merlin grinned and left for the royal kitchens.

While getting the Princes breakfast Merlin managed to snatch a dumpling from one of the trays, narrowly avoiding the cook's wooden spoon which whooshed over his head. He fled the kitchen before she decided throwing knives would be easier.

He walked the stone halls of the castle balancing Arthur's favourite breakfast in his arms, his thoughts for company and the occasional passing servants, few would be awake at this hour the few that had sense.

The slapping of his footsteps echoed off the grey halls as he climbed the last stair to the corridor where Arthur's chamber doors stood. He pushed open one of the great wooden doors taking care to be silent as he crept to the table where he sat the breakfast down.

Merlin turned to see Arthur snoring softly his face exuding innocence he realised that this must have been the first time Arthur had, had any sleep since his father's injury. Deciding to let him get as much precious sleep as possible, Merlin moved to sit on the end of the bed careful not to disturb the occupant. Leaning back against the bed post and closing his eyes Merlin listened to Arthur's breathing.

The blond prince had been filling his mind lately even going so far as to enter his dreams. He worried for the Prince, he knew Uther had only two days or so left and Merlin was afraid the death Uther would be too much for Arthur and he would push everyone away. Including _Merlin_ himself. He didn't think he could stand seeing Arthur break down, becoming a hollow shadow of his former self.

A shift of the mattress brought Merlin out of his dismal thoughts. He swivelled to see with wide eyes that Arthur had managed to throw the covers off of himself. Merlin's eyes travelled down from Arthur's blond hair, to his chiselled jaw, _down_ , his Adams apple, his toned chest rippled with muscle and the prominent V-line of his hips ending at the rim of his breaches. Merlin found his thoughts drifting down a dangerous path at the thought of underneath that piece of clothing. He shook himself before it could become detailed. Whether or not Merlin felt anything more towards the Prince than friendship he would never admit. Admitting meant accepting and he was not ready for that just yet.

Arthur mumbled something incoherent, drawing Merlin's eyes to his slightly chapped lips. Hoping to catch the quiet words Merlin hopped off the end of the bed and sat on the edge next to Arthur's sleeping form instead, his face mere inches from the sleeping Princes. He mumbled again louder this time and Merlin heard with complete clarity the word that escaped Arthur's lips. The word widened Merlin's eyes a small gasp came from his own parted lips, the word had sent pleasant shivers up and down his spine as his heart rate quickened.

" _Merlin…_ "

 ***Well, well, well there we go. I have decided where this will go next, hope it doesn't disappoint.***

 **P.S If you think I need a Beta to edit this let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

What happened next was completely unexpected. Merlin was frozen in shock as Arthur began to thrash wildly, the soft mumblings of Merlin's name becoming tortured screams of pain and fear. He was thoroughly immersed in a nightmare and a bad one at that.

"No! Merlin! Please God no!" Arthur screamed, his face contorted in to a horrible grimace, with his eyes squeezed shut.

Recovering from his initial shock, Merlin worriedly attempted to wake Arthur, realising not soft touches would wake Arthur from the throws of this awful dream. He began forcefully shaking his Princes shoulders. With one last scream of his name Arthur's eyes flew open and he shot upright cracking his forehead against Merlin's.

The impact threw Merlin off of the bed, his head connecting with the stone floor. A throbbing ache erupted inside Merlin's skull, as he propped himself up on one elbow reaching behind his head with his other hand. When the digits came in contact with the source of the unbearable pain Merlin hissed in pain. His hands came back red and sticky.

 _Clotpole._

Arthur had his hands buried in his blond hair as he heaved in gulps of breath the entirety of his body was covered in a sheen of sweat, which masked his tear moistened cheeks.

"Wha-" Arthur looked around, his eyes lit with confusion until they fell upon Merlin, as he took in the pained expression and bloody finger tips they widened with worry and concern. "Merlin? What happened? You're bleeding."

"You…nightmare…tried…wake you…prat head butted me." Merlin found as the mumbled sentence went on, his mouth became increasingly harder to control.

Arthur sung his legs over the edge of the bed as Merlin began to stand. He moved to help the injured boy, Merlin's stuck his hand out in a calming gesture with a small "M-fine." Almost instantly after the words had left his lips Merlin keened over towards Arthur who, lucky for the both of them, wrapped his arms around the boy's narrow hips pulling him securely against his body.

"Thanks, 'Thur." Merlin's mumbled words reverberated through his chest, his unintentional but unbelievably soft lips were pressed again the bare skin just above Arthur's beating heart. The combined sensations of the closeness of Merlin's body and the heat of his breath sent a shiver through Arthur's body.

"Cold?" Asked Merlin mistaking the origin of the shiver, that one word brought the memories of his dream come crashing down on his like a smithy's hammer on an anvil.

" _Cold?" Asked Merlin from behind him. "You should've packed an extra cloak."_

 _Arthur turned on his horse to glare at his smirking manservant. His mind was so crowded he didn't have time to remember extra warmth. That was what servants were for._

 _They rode through the columns of trees, branches bare for the coming winter their breaths were puffs of white in the frosty air. Snow dusted the ground in places where the canopy of the trees separated, the foot falls of their horses seemed to echo through the thick trees._

" _You're the servant_ Mer _lin, you were supposed to pack the cloak." Arthur snapped through slightly chattering teeth._

" _Do I have to do everything, you are completely incapable." Merlin groaned, a sparkle of challenge in his eyes. "You be walking around stark naked if it wasn't for me."_

 _Before Arthur could snap back a witty remark, he heard the snap of a crossbow string and the familiar whistle of a bolt flying through the air. It whooshed past his head and Arthur watched in horror and utter disbelief as it buried itself in Merlin's chest._

" _Merlin…"_

 _The sparkle in Merlin's eyes was replaced with shock as he stared at the shaft of wood protruding from his torso, before tumbling of his horse._

 _Three bandits came charging out from behind the trees, as Arthur heard their battle cries he was will with sudden all consuming rage. He jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword, running out to meet them with his own enraged cry._

 _He plunged his sword deep into the stomach of the first bandit, tearing it out in time to meet the sword of the second. The brute strength of the bandit rivalled his own as they tried to force each other back, Arthur let his sword fall and the bandit stumbled forward losing his balance. Arthur sliced his sword into his thigh causing his opponent to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees, Arthur saw the opening thrusting his sword into the bandits exposed back. Placing his foot on the dying man's back Arthur ripped his weapon free. His final opponent was charging at him, his sword was raised in both hands above his head. Arthur swung his arm out the length of his blade sliced through man's neck scarlet blood pattered like rain drops onto the dry leaves._

 _Arthur was off before the man hit the ground. He ran back to where he left his fallen friend, thrusting his sword into the ground before reaching him._

 _He knelt before his injured friend, Merlin's face was pale and clammy as Arthur laid his head in his lap._

" _God damn it Merlin. Not you I can't lose you." Arthur's voice was far more broken than he'd ever admit._

" _Does that mean I get a day off?" Merlin asked through laboured breaths, his cerulean eyes were bright with pain._

" _Two, two days off Merlin. If you just live." Arthur half sobbed pushing Merlin's hair off of his forehead in a calming manner._

 _Merlin grinned, Arthur was sure he had never been happier to see that goofy grin of his. He didn't know how he could live without that grin greeting him every morning._

" _I should've got shot ages ago." Merlin's eyelids began to droop._

" _Merlin!" Arthur slapped Merlin's face lightly the boys eyes shot open. "You have to stay awake."_

" _S-sorry." Merlin's voice trembled._

 _A red streak ran from the corner of Merlin's lips down his cheek. His long fingered hands were clamped over his wound attempting to staunch the blow flow. It was frightening how dependent he'd become on his serva- friend, his friend. He could barely remember the life he lived before his was faced with the mouthy boy in courtyard, he knew Merlin made him a better person, a better king._

" _Please don't die Merlin, I need you." Arthur couldn't hold in the sob that thought brought._

 _Merlin gave him a half smile "Never knew you cared."_

" _Don't get cocky you're still an idiot."_

 _Merlin grinned then all of a sudden his face became serious "You will be a great king Arthur, the greatest king this land has ever known, far greater than your farther could ever hope to be. You are the once and future king. Follow your heart Arthur." Merlin's eyelids began to droop again._

" _Don't you dare Merlin. Don't you dare." Arthur sobbed openly now tears slipping down his cheeks._

" _You know I never do as I'm told." He sucked in a shaky breath and then the life seeped out of him._

" _No! Merlin! Please God no!" Arthur screamed as he cradled Merlin's still form in his arms. He buried his face in Merlin's hair as his body heaved with sobs._

 _Arthur's heart was shattered into a million pieces having no idea which to follow, he slowly rocked back and forth his best friend dead in his arms._

" _No, please, please you can't. NO!" He cried to the heavens, a single thought gripped his mind in cold vice._

 _Merlin was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: And on the third chapter, she said "Let there be feels!" Eheh. I don't believe it will disappoint, but let me know. On with fiction.***

As the remnants of the dream faded, Arthur found concerned blue orbs staring into his own. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and somehow Merlin had ended up straddling his legs.

"Lost you for a minute there, you okay?" His arms were still wrapped tightly around Merlin's waist.

Arthur brought his hand warily to the side of Merlin's face, caressing the angelic cheek bone with his thumb. "Y-You're alive."

"I'm starting to wonder who hit their head." Merlin was looking at Arthur oddly, but Arthur's eyes were drawn to the way Merlin's lips moved, his thumb changed it course slowly tracing his full bottom lip. Merlin's eyes fluttered shut and a small content sigh parted his lips. Knowing this simple touch had such an effect on Merlin made Arthur's stomach flip strangely. Merlin slowly opened his eyes a faint blush colouring his cheeks. Arthur stopped his movements before he acted on his wandering thoughts.

Arthur let his arm fall from Merlin's waist sliding it slowly down the length of his thigh, Merlin climbed unsteadily, head trauma not being the only reason, out of Arthur's lap clearing his throat awkwardly and swaying slightly. "Breakfast is on the table."

"You need to see Gaius Merlin." Arthur wasn't sure if he should let him attempt to make it to the physician's chambers by himself.

"You're probably right." Merlin pressed a palm to his forehead, leaning dangerously. "I think I have a concussion."

"Will you be able to get there by yourself?" asked Arthur standing and resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to-" Arthur caught Merlin's unconscious form in his arms, the stillness of his friend reminded the Prince of the pale faced dream Merlin. He's fine he told himself, unconscious with a concussion but definitely not dead. He kept telling himself that as he rushed to Gaius' chambers his breakfast forgotten.

Arthur stood before the physician's door, with his arms full of Merlin and no way to open it. "Gaius. Can I come in? It's urgent." He called.

A few seconds passed before the white haired old man stood in the doorway. His eyes snapped straight to Merlin who, Arthur imagined, was like family to physician.

"What happened?" Gaius asked steeping aside to let Arthur pass.

"He fell and hit his head on the floor." Arthur looked at Merlin worriedly as Gaius closed the door behind him.

"Set him on the bed over there." Arthur obeyed crossing the room and carefully sitting Merlin in the small cot in an upright position.

Gaius gathered the necessary medicines, including a needle and gut and set to work patching up his ward. When he was finished and Merlin was lain down in the cot a thin sheet drawn up to his chin, Gaius turned to Arthur. Who had not taken his eyes off Merlin since entering the physician's chambers.

"He'll recover Sire, I'll send someone when he wakes." Gaius' voice was reassuring and he had duties to attend too. Though strangely he found he did not want to leave Merlin's side, the dream had shaken him. He was horribly afraid of losing someone else, his father was on his deathbed and he had no means of saving him. At least no legal means.

"Gaius," the physician turned from Merlin "Are you aware of any healing spells."

"Spells Sire? Magic is illegal and I hardly think Merlin needs-"

"I am aware of the laws and I am referring to my father." Arthur interrupted, "He'll die without treatment Gaius. Please tell me if you know of a sorcerer who can perform such magic. I can't lose him." Arthur was aware that he sounded desperate it was no secret. His gaze was determined and unwavering as he searched the physician's eyes.

"I may Sire I'd have to research, but it is possible I could find someone with such magic."

"Best hurry then, I fear he doesn't have much time." Arthur stood and made for the door, sparing a last glance at Merlin. "You'll tell me when he wakes?" Gaius nodded confirmation and Arthur left through the door. His thoughts were a tangled mess of yarn, he pulled at them only to watch the disordered state worsen, and eventually he gave up and began his daily duties in a mindless state.

Merlin woke with a head that felt like one of the training shields the knights used, he groaned and sat up.

"Here drink this it'll help with the pain." A cup of foul smelling liquid was thrust into his hand, he brought it to his lips believing relief of the pain was worth it. Boy was he wrong it tasted far worse than it smelt, Merlin handed the empty cup back to Gaius, cringing as the vile concoction made its way down his throat.

"Bashing your head on the castle floors is hardly a way to run the kingdom." Merlin glared at Gaius's smug face.

"It wasn't intentional." Merlin grumbled, reaching to touch the stitched wound.

"Arthur plans to heal Uther with Magic." Merlin's head spun to face Gaius so fast he was stricken with vertigo his vision gaining splotches of black. As soon as he recovered his eyes wide with surprise. "He's asked me to find someone with the power, but I'll hardly be able to find a sorcerer willing to heal the king who has killed so many of their kin."

"I have the power Gaius and I'm willing."

"That's foolish Merlin how-" Gaius' eyes lit with understanding, "You're not suggesting."

"He didn't recognise me last time I was eighty years old. I know it's too late to change Uther's attitude, but if Arthur sees magic do good maybe he'll change his mind." Merlin protested.

"You'll be putting yourself in danger."

"I have been in danger of discovery ever since the first time I set foot in Camelot."

"I can't stand by and watch you do this Merlin." Gaius said with finality.

"You can't stop me." Merlin said the hurt look that crossed Gaius' face saddened him, but the words were true.

"You should get some rest." Gaius was albeit hesitant at the danger Merlin was putting himself in, though the guilt that would come at doing nothing to help Uther wasn't something he wanted on his shoulders. Gaius decided he would let Merlin save the king.

Merlin flopped down with a frustrated sigh, he was going to help Arthur heal his father and he would tell the prince the following morning. Dangerous or not he didn't know how much longer he could take the secrecy.

Merlin had a plan worked out, as he walked to the princes chambers with his breakfast. Gaius had made the de-aging potion and the horses were prepared, now all he needed was Arthur. He pushed open Arthur's chamber doors not bothering to knock. Arthur sat at the table his chin rested on his hands looking deep in thought and much to Merlin's surprise he was fully clothed. How Arthur had managed it, he'd never know.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked pointedly from the breakfast to Merlin, "you should be resting."

"No time, Gaius says he has heard of a sorcerer. An old man who lives in the forest of Glaestig, he may be able to help you." Merlin began to prepare Arthur's clothes and chainmail. "Gaius told me all that he knows. Though he cannot lead us we will have to find him ourselves."

"When do we leave?" The fatigue that had plagued Arthur's eyes vanished completely, a fierce determined look filled the electric blue orbs.

"In an hour, so eat your food." Lucky for Merlin Arthur started shovelling his food as if he hadn't eaten in a week, a hungry Arthur was a grumpy Arthur.

Horse hooves clattered on the cobbles of the courtyard as Merlin and Arthur rode out, they slowed to a trot as they entered the trees. They rode side by side in silence, both thinking. The one beside them being the most common thought. Neither knew how to approach the denied feelings that had always been lingering beneath the surface.

"Can we trust this sorcerer?" Arthur asked after an hour of riding.

"I believe we can, there isn't another option." Merlin wasn't sure if Uther dying was good or bad for the kingdom, Arthur would be a better king than Uther, but he would be broken by his father's death. A broken king or a Tyrant, Merlin chose the latter.

"Am I doing the right thing Merlin?" Arthur turned to look at Merlin his eyes conflicted, "Using magic?"

"He's your father Arthur you'd do anything to save him as I would my own, as for magic." Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do not believe it is evil in its self only the hearts of some who use it." Merlin reassured, Arthur was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"You puzzle me Merlin." Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur a smirk turning the corner of his lips, this made Arthur's stomach flip it kept doing that around Merlin. Stubbornly Arthur squashed these feelings, feelings that made no sense. How could he have feelings for Merlin of all people? Goofy, clumsy, always smiling Merlin. With his cheekbones, ivory skin, those blue eyes, and soft lips. Arthur shook himself where the bloody hell had that all come from, his eyes darted to Merlin who still had that stupid look on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes and rode a little ways head of his manservant, he needed to be alone with his thoughts right now.

They arrived at the edge of the clearing and tied their horses to the trees. Merlin swung the satchel containing the robes onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Arthur as they stood before the rickety structure. "It looks like a charcoal maker's hut."

"Well the old man can hardly making a living practicing magic. I expect a lot of sorcerers are in the charcoal business."

Merlin noticed Arthur's did not look entirely convinced, but he walked towards the door anyway noticing Merlin wasn't following he turned to face the lanky boy.

"Are you joining me?"

"We don't want to overwhelm him. He probably not used to visitors. I'll stay out here and watch the horses." Merlin nodded towards the horses hoping Arthur would go so he'd be able to use the aging spell.

"I have never met anyone who is so scared so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble." Arthur turns to knock on the door.

"Don't worry. You'll hear me." Merlin muttered as he starting moving towards the bushes as Arthur went in. Only to appear again when he was half way to the bushes,

"There's no one here. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm absolutely certain of it. I'm sure he'll be back soon." He desperately wished Arthur would just go back inside.

Arthur's expression changed to one slight accusation "Where are you sneaking of to?"

Put on the spot Merlin said the first thing that came to mind, "I have to pee."

Arthur furrows his brow at the revelation and the images that came to mind, his frown deepened as the original thoughts took a turn down a road filled with heated skin and forceful lips.

"So unless you want to come and watch me, you should wait for him inside." Merlin regretted his choice of words that sounded like indecent offer, but seeing the effect they had on Arthur's face made a pang of something run through him.

Arthur hoped Merlin was far enough away that he couldn't see his flushed cheeks his swallowed the lump of embarrassment, "Why would I want to watch you?"

Merlin's cheeks held the same hue as his own. The boy gestured exasperatedly towards the hut and the bushes, "There's the hut. I have to… Make yourself at home."

Arthur turned back towards the hut without further complaint. Merlin hurried behind a tree focused on enchanting the transformation spell,

"Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeagile pisne gast min freondum ond min freondum!" He felt the familiar rush of magic as his body began to age. He threw on the red robes, pulling them over his long white hair and beard. Knowing his joints would feel like this in future made Merlin curse the coming day, at least he'd grow old beside Arthur. He smiled at the thought, coming back to himself, Merlin rushed as fast as his creaky body could take him, to the doors of the hut grabbing a handful of wild herbs on the way.

Arthur was waiting inside the hut poking around at dusty old bottles and pots, accidently knocking over one of the said bottles Arthur hurries to catch the falling ornament just managing to save it. In his relief, he sends a pot crashing to the floor. _Oops._ Arthur hastily kicks the ceramic pieces under the table. Suddenly the door opens Arthur spins to face the entrance stunned to see a familiar old face starring back at him. "You." He breathes.

"So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur instinctively reacts reaching for the hilt of his sword, granted he was an old man but he possessed magic.

The sorcerer flinches at Arthur's movements, "You have come to kill me?"

Arthur eyed the old sorcerer warily, "No. that wasn't my intention."

The old man walked forward a few steps, his foot crunched on a piece of the smashed pot. He looked down at the broken piece of pottery confused, Arthur grimaced as the sorcerer shot him a accusatory glare.

"I broke a pot."

"You always were a clumsy fool." Grumbled the sorcerer handing Arthur a broom.

"Excuse me?" Arthur held the broom like a foreign object.

"So if you haven't come all this way to kill me, why have you come here? I take it you didn't come all this way just to smash my favourite pot?" berated the old man.

"If I'd known who you were, I would not have come at all." Arthur began towards the door.

"I thought you may have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father." The sorcerer stated, Arthur was taken aback.

"How did you know?"

"I know more that dollop heads like you could possibly comprehend." The old man tapped his temple.

"Well given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I've clearly had a w-" Arthur stopped in the middle of his rant, "Wait what did you say?" Arthur's brow furrowed as he pointed at the old sorcerer.

"Oh you have the attention span of a five year old." Admonished the man.

"You called me a 'dollop head'." Arthur cocked his head, noticing how the old sorcerer's eyes widened a fraction.

"Y-yes common term that one." He spluttered.

"No. No it's not," Arthur reasoned, "In fact I've only known one who used it." Arthur approached the man with three strides he was a foot from the sorcerer who was frantically searching for an answer.

Arthur pinned him to the wall by his shoulders, his eyes darting about the man's face finally resting on the sharp blue eyes.

 _No._ Arthur thought. _That's, that's impossible. Couldn't possibly be._ Arthur's thoughts raced and were difficult to order, but soon a solid one formed, that solid thought proceeded to his lips.

"Merlin."

The sorcerer's eyes were saucers now as he spluttered, "Who? Never heard of such a name."

"Stop I know it's you. Your body may have aged, but your eyes they're exactly the same." Arthur whispered his eyes locked on the familiar cerulean orbs. "Enough with the lies."

Merlin physically deflated as if the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders. He reached into his robes drawing out a vile of bluish liquid, "I guess there's no point hiding anymore." Merlin gave a wan smile as he unstoppered the vile and downed its contents in a single gulp.

Arthur marvelled as the white of the man's hair and beard changed from grey to black as it shortened, it looked as though the strands were being drawn back into his skull. Soon the beard was nonexistent, as were the many wrinkles that had adorned his face. The usual ivory hue of Merlin's skin returned, unblemished with spots of age. Merlin back to his usual lanky self looked up hesitantly at Arthur.

The absurdity and stress of the situation must've taken its toll on Arthur, because all of a sudden the ridiculous sight of Merlin's skinny frame in the red robes gave him the urge to laugh. Arthur controlled his slight hysteria, and was filled with so many emotions at once it was a wonder he didn't explode. The fact that Merlin had kept a secret like this from him made emotions swarm like angry bees, hurt, anger, worry for his friend, fright of his magic, he managed to mutter one intelligible word through the force of their buzzing. Though his voice was barely audible, the room had accustomed a deathly silence.

"Why?"

Merlin raised his eyes to meet Arthur's holding his gaze this time. Arthur was surprised to see fear in them. Merlin was terrified, "I couldn't Arthur, believe me I wanted to so many times."

"What stopped you?" Arthur persisted.

"I would've been burnt at the stake, or possibly decapitated."

"You could still be." Arthur bit out.

Merlin shied a fraction closer to the wall. Shame flickered in Arthur, but this was how he was raised, magic was evil no exceptions. Magic deceived, and so did those who practiced it.

"You can heal my father?" Arthur asked with cold indifference, Merlin gave a quick and succinct nod. "Then you will do so, but once he is well," Merlin raised his eyes from the floor, the emotions he saw there, in those still beautiful eyes, hurt Arthur worse than any sword could. Merlin eyes were vulnerable with hurt and fear of _him_. Arthur knew Merlin was like a thin piece of ice that the smallest tap would shatter, and his next words would be like a sledgehammer.

"You will leave Camelot and never return."

 ***Long one eh? Couldn't find a decent place to cut it off. Sort of a cliffhanger I know, I don't much like there torture on the receiving end so yeah. Anyway thanks to lika_mikala who wrote the transcript I used bits of. Until next time. (lazily salutes)***


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Quick I know . I just thought I'd point out Morgana is still evil though I don't plan to write her. This are about to get heavy.**

 **I'll crack that damn of emotions soon enough or shatter it with something, we'll see where it goes. That's enough blabbering on my part.**

 **On with it.***

Merlin wasn't surprised, he'd expected a similar reaction. The words hurt none the less. The pain constricted his throat until breathing became difficult as tears brimmed his eyes Merlin hung his head, "Okay." He whispered.

There were no further words passed between the two as they headed back for Camelot. Merlin stole regular glances at Arthur's face wanting to memorise every detail he hadn't yet. He still felt strongly for Arthur, it was definitely more than friendship. He loved Arthur. Merlin expected the feelings would never fade, there was no point denying them any longer. Cold indifference seemed frozen on his Prince's features. Arthur was completely closed to him the walls he had worked so hard at removing brick by brick, had fallen back into place freshly mortared. There was no banter between the two as they rode Merlin doubted that there would ever be again. The memories of warm smiles and shared laughs that usually made him feel overly happy and light flashed though his mind, it saddened him to know they had lost that.

Arthur had noticed the furtive glances cast his way, he hadn't so much as acknowledged Merlin's existence from the moment they had left the hut. Arthur was afraid if he all but glanced at him, his resolve would break. He told himself repeatedly that it was for the best, Merlin staying in Camelot would be far too dangerous. Arthur shoved his emotions deep inside, the realisation that he could no longer trust his best friend had hit him hard. Arthur was entirely confused, his affinity for his friend battling the way he was raised. How could magic be evil? For as long as Arthur had known Merlin he had never seen the slightest flicker of evil in anything the boy did. Despite everything he couldn't be selfish with Merlin, keeping him in Camelot would be putting him in danger. Arthur knew letting Merlin go was better than watching his friend die. It hardly made it any easier.

The pair arrived back in Camelot a few hours before dark, the courtyard was empty except for a few stragglers as the Prince and his servant dismount at the steps of the castle. Merlin takes both his and Arthur's reigns not before catching Arthur's eye.

"If I am to do this I need to prepare." Merlin explains quietly.

"Very well, come to my father's chambers prepared and with my dinner." Arthur ordered his voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes Sire." Merlin nodded and began leading the horses to the stables, Arthur cringed internally at the formalities. Luckily no knights were present to notice the suspicious exchange, he didn't think he could deal with them at this moment. Arthur began up the stairs his heart heavy in his chest.

A hollow looking Merlin stumbled into the physician's chambers and began frantically sifting through books, his physical and emotional states seemed to be on completely different planes. Gaius noticed this with worry written all over his face as he approached his ward.

"Merlin?" Gaius prodded warily.

"He knows Gaius, the guise slipped all because of my stupid mouth. You'd think I'd be wiser." Merlin's voice dripped self disgust.

"I don't-" Gaius started.

"He has banished me Gaius!" Merlin slammed a book down angry tears pricking his eyes, "I am to leave as soon as I heal Uther."

"Arthur banished you? That's-that's absurd and completely unfair." Gaius exclaimed frustrated.

"There is nothing to it Gaius." Merlin's voice held sorrow unlike Gaius had ever heard before, "I will heal Uther and then leave."

"I will speak with him, surly-"

"No Gaius," Merlin interrupted "you warned me of the danger, and I will not have you take the fall."

Gaius looked sadly into the boy's eyes, his boy's eyes. He then saw the pile of books in his arms, "You won't find anything in those." He began searching his shelves.

He pulled out a book and stepped up to Merlin handing over the small leather tome "Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there has never been a better healer."

Merlin takes the tome and looks up at Gaius smiling sadly, "Thank you."

"Oh M' boy." The old man pulls Merlin into a hug that he gladly returns.

Merlin was filled with a sad nostalgic feeling as he walked the darkened castle halls lit only by the occasional torch or candelabra. This would be one of the last times he walked these stone floors. He had not had the time to say his farewells to Gwen and the knights, he was too busy preparing the healing spell. Merlin wondered if Arthur would tell them, about his magic. He arrived at the King's chambers far too quickly for his liking, he balanced Arthur's dinner in one arm and reached up with his other hand his stomach churning with nerves as he knocked softly on the wood. "Enter." Arthur's voice was muffled by the thickness of the door.

Merlin entered the room closing the behind him, he looked up to see Arthur standing over the pale king who looked on the edge of death. Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and for a second he thought he saw something in those cobalt pools, it was gone as soon as it appeared cutting Merlin's last string of hope. Merlin sat the dinner on a nearby table and moved to the other side of the King's bed.

He looked to Arthur who nodded, his eyes looked hopeful Merlin was glad that they held at least some emotion, he just hoped he'd be able to heal the King. He drew a branch of sage from his pocket and lighting the herb with magic. Arthur watched his friend's eyes glow an unearthly gold and the sage began to smoke.

Merlin wafts the incense over Uther and began to chant the spell his voice growing with intensity, " _Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod._ " Merlin feels the rush of magic as his eyes glow.

Merlin steps back and Arthur leans over his father desperately searching for signs of life. For a moment Merlin thinks the spell has failed. Then suddenly Uther's eyes fly open.

"Father… Father?" Arthur's voice is thrilled as he clinches the King's hand.

Uther smiles weakly at his son, "Arthur…"

The prince laughs in relief and Merlin can't help his smile at the exchange relief flooding him, the smile turns into a frown as Uther's face contorts in pain. His breathing becomes uneven and ragged.

"What's happening?!" Arthur's eyes are wide with alarm as they dart between Merlin and the dying King.

"I-I don't know." Merlin was equally alarm as the King's state worsened, he noticed a charm slip from under the king's night shirt.

"Do something!" Arthur exclaimed interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

Uther grows still and his eyes become glassy and hollow.

Merlin quickly feels or a pulse hoping desperately for anything, "He's dead."

Merlin can see the struggle in Arthur's eyes, "No… He can't be…" he shakes his father's shoulders "Father… Father!?"

Arthur sees his actions are futile, his mind was swimming he couldn't think straight. How could he be so foolish to trust magic. He looks to Merlin whose eyes are wide with confusion as he stared at the King.

"How could you do this?" Merlin's eyes snapped to his.

"I-I…"

"You have killed him!" Arthur's eyes are brimming with furious tears.

"Arthur please-" Merlin moved towards the distraught Prince.

Arthur advanced on Merlin pinning him forcefully to the wall, before drawing his sword and pressing it to Merlin's throat.

Merlin's eyes were wide and fearful, his breathing became shallow and rapid anything further would end his life. Arthur was breathing heavily, eyes furious and slightly hysteric he watched Merlin's every move as he stared into his cerulean eyes. Merlin's eyes. _His Merlin._ A single tear slipped down Merlin's ivory cheek, as the sharpened sword drew blood. Arthur watched the crimson liquid as it pooled slowly on his blade. He felt sick as his eyes flicked from Merlin's eyes to the wound.

" _Please…"_ Merlin's voice was strangled, the word brought the sword deeper.

Arthur jumped back as if he'd been burned, Merlin crumpled to the floor coughing and gasping pressing a hand to his throat. He looked shakily up at Arthur his eyes still fearful. Arthur was horrified of his actions a wad of tears constricted his throat as he dropped the sword and sank to his knees, pulling Merlin into his arms.

"Merlin I'm so sorry." Arthur sobbed his face buried in Merlin's shoulder. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur drawing him closer. "Don't leave Merlin. Please don't leave. I can't lose you, not now."

"Never Arthur, never." Merlin threaded his hands into the silky blond strands of Arthur's hair, pressing his lips to his temple his own tears falling as Arthur continued to sob.

Merlin didn't know what lay ahead and if it was good or bad it seemed there was never an in between. All he knew was that right now, even under the terrible circumstances, holding Arthur is his arms felt right, righter that anything else. He would stay with his King and glue him back together piece by piece.

Merlin realised that Kilgharrah's words 'Two sides of the same coin' made a whole lot of _sense_.

 ***Well that brings me to the end of this. I may add a bonus slashy chapter, because I really couldn't find anywhere to put it in. (sighs) I didn't think it was a good idea to you know make in front of dead Uther. Oh my Lord if I had done that, it's just shameful. Anyway if you want the slash chapter holler and I'll write.**

 **Thank you all for reading and those who left reviews.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: Here it is, I had some more ideas so on goes the story. Sorry it took longer than my usual updates, you know how life gets in the way sometimes. So much work! I am such a procrastinator.**

 **On with fiction!***

Neither of the pair noticed the door had opened a crack when Arthur had his sword at Merlin's throat. Agravaine had to make sure the charm had fulfilled its purpose, and to his delight Uther lay dead at last. There was the sorcerer who had remained anonymous until now. Oh his mistress would be pleased, see unlike his brother and nephew Agravaine had put two and two together. Emrys had always been in Camelot, right under their noses. With Merlin having such powerful magic it was only obvious he and Emrys were one in the same.

Agravaine smiled darkly as he saw crimson pool on Arthur's blade, no one would be able to stop Morgana now. He left in a hurry anxious to tell his mistress the good news. In his hurry he was left with half of the story.

Their tears had dried, but the Prince now King and his servant still held each other, Clung to each other like a drowning man would cling to salvation. Neither of them wished to break the embrace, but there were matters at hand, matters which held the kingdom in balance. Arthur pulled back to face Merlin his eyes sweeping over the blood that was all too red. Merlin must've noticed this because he lifted Arthur's chin and made sure the guilt ridden eyes of his King stayed locked on his own.

"I'm fine Arthur," Merlin caressed Arthur's cheek with a thumb, completely enthralled by this way the King's eyes sparkled, though the deep sorrow that came with the passing of his father, plagued the depths of the blue orbs. Merlin had seen the weight that resided in Arthur's eyes at rare and precious times when he let his guard down, but he had never seen them as heavy as they were at that moment. "I forgive you."

A fresh wave of tears brim the King's eyes at the sincerity in those words. Any trace of doubt about his friend vanished entirely. Merlin was Merlin, magic or not.

"I should get Gaius and see Agravaine about…" his voice was strained and quiet with the effort it took to keep his emotions from flooding his words.

"Arthur," Merlin warned softly, "you will be doing none of that, I will see Gaius and Agravaine," Arthur didn't fail to notice the bitterness in Merlin's voice at the mention of his uncle, "can wait until you've had a nights rest."

"Are you giving orders, _Mer_ lin?" Despite the situation Arthur felt a smirk tug at his lips at the presence of the banter.

"And it'd do you right to follow them." Merlin raised a challenging eyebrow that could rival that of his mentor's. Arthur made a little "hmpf" of annoyance, one needed to keep up appearances, but rose with Merlin as he stood. With one last glance at his father Arthur placed a kiss on his forehead before walking back to Merlin who sent a comforting glance his way and followed him out the door. He would mourn his father, but his bed seemed like a foreign but very welcome comfort that he couldn't do without.

It was a silent walk to Arthur's chamber, seeing as both men had a lot to sort out in their heads. Every time their arms brushed sent warm tingles through Arthur's body, every time without fault. He really had it bad. Yes, deep down somewhere under his arrogance and pride he had, maybe, slightly accepted his feelings for his raven haired servant. Maybe.

Before long the tall wooden doors were at their feet.

"Merlin-" Arthur started cut off by the hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep well Arthur." Seeing the flicker of challenge in the king's eyes Merlin silenced it with, "Tomorrow."

Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's shoulder. The King watched as his friend slotted back into formal servant mode, "Will that be all Sire?"

"Merlin." The boy looked up meeting Arthur's eyes with a questioning gaze. Those eyes. Why of all moments did his breath catch now? Completely unrelenting these blasted feelings were. "Yes, yes that will be all." He rushed out. Merlin nodded respectfully and headed for his and Gaius' chambers. "Oh and Merlin," the boy turned back "Take the day off tomorrow."

Merlin grinned, like the sun appearing from behind the blackest of storm clouds, "You should too Arthur."

Arthur watched Merlin round the corner before stepping into his own chambers and resting his head against the cool wood of the door. The buzzing thoughts had returned, again settling around Merlin, Arthur sighed deciding that he would sort this out, all of it out tomorrow. Trying to put loss of his father from his mind, Arthur flopped onto his bed and was asleep before his head hit the multitude of pillows. He still had Merlin.

Merlin smiled to himself as he entered his chambers, his head was still reasonably on his shoulders and he had a day off. He'd probably still go to Arthur's chamber to make sure he was…well after losing his father he was bound to be not okay, but they needed to discuss things.

Seeing Gaius asleep, Merlin headed straight for his room. The itch on his neck reminded him that he was very nearly decapitated earlier, the thought brought a hollow chuckle which only managed to aggravate the cut. Merlin placed a hand on his throat and muttered a healing spell the gash sealed shut and the blood was gone with a thought and a flash of gold. Merlin felt weightless Arthur knew, he finally knew. The heaviest weight was now gone from his shoulders, his biggest secret.

Then suddenly guilt plagued his insides, squirming like thousands of worms. Why hadn't the spell worked? Yes he should be happy that the tyrant that would kill him in a heartbeat if he knew who he was, but Uther dying. That had hurt Arthur. He had seen it, the very thing he was trying to prevent. _Why?_ He thought again, _I did everything right._ Merlin remembered a flash of silver, a charm, a magical one that had slipped from under the King's night shirt. _Morgana._ Cold spikes of hatred pierced him, Agravaine was probably off to tell his Mistress of Uther's death. She wouldn't hurt Arthur again. She wouldn't touch him ever again. With that determined vow Merlin threw a night shirt over his head knowing he wouldn't get much sleep, but trying anyway he crawled under the covers, pleasant thoughts of his Prince, interrupted by thoughts of his potential gruesome demise.

Golden sunlight seeped into the room with the rising sun, spattering over the velvet covers as it climbed settling on the sleeping face of the Prince. Arthur grumbled and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the offending light. Sadly the covers did nothing to block out noise of the chamber door opening.

"Merlin," Arthur whined knowing the covers would be torn away from him, "just let me sleep."

"Sire this cannot wait." Said a disembodied voice. A voice that was definitely not the cheery voice of his servant.

Arthur pulled the covers off to see Agravaine standing with the same ridged posture as always, "Uncle?"

"I'm sorry Arthur." A solemn mask accompanied the words, "I know you need time to rest and grieve, but there are matters at hand, matters that cannot wait. The people of Camelot need a King."

Arthur raked his fingers through his blonde hair a forlorn sigh escaping his lips. "It was my fault, Uncle. I should not have trusted magic."

"I know Arthur, you were desperate. We've all made misjudgements when we're desperate." Agravaine squeezed Arthur shoulder reassuringly. "You have done your penance, but the kingdom needs you."

Arthur looked confusedly up at his Uncle, "Penance? What penance?"

"You avenged your father by striking down the sorcerer Merlin." Agravaine stated as simply as if they were discussing the weather.

"I didn't kill Merlin." Arthur exclaimed.

Agravaine brow furrowed and he stared incredulously at his nephew, "You mean to tell me you let the sorcerer who murdered your father walk free!" Agravaine's voice grew louder and angrier with every syllable.

"It wasn't his fault!" Arthur shouted back "he did all he could."

"You fool of a boy! Magic deceives and those who use it, that peasant is not your friend." Fumed Agravaine spittle flew from his mouth. "He sees you only as a tool nothing more, an addition to his plan to bring Camelot to its knees!"

Something exploded in Arthur at these false accusations against his friend. "That is not true! You know nothing of Merlin!"

Agravaine stepped back clearly affronted by his nephew's idiotic outburst. Morgana would not be pleased if she got wind that the meddlesome manservant was still kicking. He had to take matters into his own hands.

"You are clearly delusional with grief," Agravaine declared, "You are not in a fit state to rule this kingdom. I will take up the throne until you are able."

Arthur stood defiance clear on his features, Agravaine held out his hand palm facing the determined Prince. "You have no say in the matter, my first act as aspirant to the throne will be to correct your mistake. You will learn when you watch the flesh melt off the boy's treasoness bones!"

"No!" Arthur advanced on Agravaine, "You will not lay a finger in him." Arthur voice held so much venom and fury it was brimming insanity.

"Guards restrain him!" Ordered Agravaine, two guards came from outside the doors hooking their arms under a struggling Arthur, who was throwing himself towards Agravaine with everything he had, his face contorted in a grimace of unrestrained fury.

"His highness is unwell and is to be kept in his rooms and guarded around the clock, until further notice." The guards nodded their acknowledgement, still restraining the thrashing Prince.

"You cannot do this Agravaine," Arthur's eyes held a fiery defiance that should've melted Agravaine where he stood. "I will not let you!"

"It is for you own good Arthur." Reassured Agravaine faked sincere sadness all over his face. He could see it now. Arthur could see it as clear as day. His Uncle was not on his side he had never been, his only interest was the throne. Betrayal. It seemed to follow him like a shadow, a shadow only one light could pierce and it was about to be extinguished.

"Let no one in but servants with his food." Agravaine left without another word.

The two guards threw him to the floor and hurriedly closed and locked the doors behind themselves. Panic and fear rushed through his veins as he watched as his escape was cut off. He leapt to his feet crashing into the hard wooden doors. "No!" he screamed pounding his fists against the wood, the pain of the blows spiked through his arms like hot needles, but he didn't cease the furiously desperate onslaught. "You will not do this!"

His body soon exhausted and he sank miserably to his knees his bowed forehead against the offending door his breathe heavy in his chest. He should of sent him away, should've ordered him out of Camelot he had been so selfish.

"No. Merlin." He voice broke and a salty tear fell from the tip of his nose as the first retched sob tore his throat. He was going to lose Merlin too.

 ***Whoooooo! Will Merlin burn? Will Arthur lose himself in grief? Will the King and his servant finally admit their feelings? All will be revealed. ._. I hope Agravaine wasn't too OOC I just wrote him as much of an arse that I think he is. Every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain. :D Hope you like it! More on the way.***


	6. Chapter 6

The raven haired boy had woken earlier than usual, his racing thoughts had allowed him little to no sleep. Hoping to keep his thoughts off of Arthur, his own pending doom and the kingdom's with it. Merlin decided to ask Gaius if he had any errands for him, leaving the confines of his room he began searching for his mentor. Sadly the only thing he found was a note explaining that there was a break out of some disease, which sounded perfectly awful, in the lower town.

Sighing Merlin sat the note back on the table, since it was only delaying the inevitable he decided that he might as well take Arthur some food. He set off for the royal kitchens planning to get Arthur his favourite food to cheer him up before they discussed certain things.

Merlin was surprised to see two guards stationed outside of Arthur's doors. Sure there usually was but these two looked determined, like they jab anyone who tried to enter or even thought about entering with their spears.

He was greeted with superior stares as he strode up to the door, "Food for his highness." He offered to their suspicious stares. Much to his relief they nodded and let him pass.

Arthur had taken to pacing his chamber trying desperately to come up with a way to save his friend before his Uncle arrested him. He was tugging on his hair so forcefully it was a miracle he had any left. Tie the sheets together and climb out the window-nope the guards would see him, if he was to wait until night fall- no Merlin would be set for execution by then, scream loud enough that the big eared idiot would hear him and flee- stupid. He picked up a pot and threw across the room in frustration, which didn't help one bit and now he had to avoid slicing open his bare feet on the shards. He groaned and sat in a chair that was next to the window that gave him a perfect view of the courtyard, which would soon be filled with Merlin's screams of agony. _No._ Arthur thought defiantly, _it will not._

A world without Merlin would have no colour, no happiness or joy, no _love_ , just a hollow void of grey. He felt tears emerge again, and he wiped furiously at his already puffy eyes. He began pacing again plans, forming in his mind only to be discarded as they were completely ludicrous. A muffled voice outside his door stilled Arthur's movements, he turned towards the entrance as it cracked open.

He didn't have words for the sight before him, which explained why his mouth hung agape.

"I brought your favourite." The raven haired boy said gesturing to the plate of food in his hands with a small smile on his lips.

His ivory features were touched by the beam of sunlight entering through the open window, his eyes were bright, his smile sincere and warm in his world of deceit and darkness. Arthur knew this was real, vivid as his imagination was, he knew it was impossible to imagine something so unbelievably _perfect._

Arthur was in front of Merlin so fast he could hardly believe it himself. Merlin smile grew as he watched Arthur's stunned expression as he eyes moved between the plate of food and Merlin's face. He pushed the plate of food from Merlin's hands and it clattered on the stone floor.

"Arthur!-" Merlin was cut off as he was pulled into his Prince's arms, the embrace was strong and securing. Soon Merlin's shock faded and he melted into Arthur.

Arthur's face was buried in Merlin's ebony hair breathing in the earthy scent that he didn't think he would smell ever again unless it was accompanied by the acrid smell of burning flesh. That thought sent a trickle of nausea down his throat, "he's fine, safe, alive," Arthur whispered more to himself than anyone.

"Yes I'm alive Arthur, you'd think I've been off at battle by the way you're acting." Merlin said confused at Arthur's odd behaviour. "Walking the castle halls is hardly dangerous."

"For you it is Merlin," he pulled back from the embrace clutching Merlin's elbows, his fear for his friend evident in his tone. "You need to leave."

"What?!" Merlin pushed Arthur back by his shoulders his brow furrowed, "What do you mean 'I have to leave'?"

"I was sure I made myself clear," Arthur said frustratedly, "I mean you need to leave Camelot now."

"Well that's a stupid thing to suggest." Merlin folded his arms across chest.

"Do you have to be so stubborn Merlin? Can't you see it's for your own good?" Arthur shouted running a hand threw his hair as he turned away from his defiant manservant.

"You'd get bored if I wasn't and no quite frankly I cannot. Besides it's for your own good," Merlin mimicked Arthur's tone and words quite perfectly, "that I'm staying, someone has to protect you." he raised his eyebrows pointedly to accentuate his point.

Arthur growled and advanced on his smirking manservant pinning him against the wall by his shoulders, shocking the smug look off of his ivory face. "I am trying to protect _you,"_ Arthur glared into the gorgeous blue pools, "I refuse to watch you die Merlin. Not if I'm the reason your here," Arthur hung his head as his voice broke and added in a whisper. "I cannot watch you die Merlin."

Merlin placed a finger under Arthur's chin and made it so his eyes were level with his own, "Then close your eyes," Merlin said his gaze unfaltering, "because I am _not_ leaving you."

Arthur's heart swelled with love at the same time his brain screamed in frustration and anger, the conflicting emotions battled and left Arthur confused and disorientated. He was so close to Merlin now, he could practically taste him as they shared breath in the small space between them. The pink tip of Merlin's tongue darted out wetting his lips, and Arthur lost it.

He pressed his mouth to Merlin's with bruising passion, Merlin's response was immediate and filled with as much fervour. Arthur relished in the feel of his plush lips against his own, the synchronised rhythm soon becoming erratic and needy with suppressed want, Merlin mewled beneath his touch as he pressed their bodies together and licked his way into the heat of his mouth. It was like starving of thirst and not knowing until first tasting a sip of water that you craved so badly you just couldn't stop. Merlin's hands travelled up Arthur's biceps until reaching his hair twining them in the blond locks.

Arthur cursed his lungs for their small capacity as he surfaced for air resting his forehead against Merlin's breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to find hazy blue orbs starring into his own.

"Never knew you…"

"Yeah me either." A small grin tilted Merlin kiss swollen lips.

Then they were both laughing doubling over and clinging to each for support, neither could remember the last time they'd laughed so hard.

"We're idiots." Merlin grinned his eyes sparkling with uncontained mirth.

"Well obviously since your still here." Said a cold mocking voice from the door, which had opened without their notice, Arthur's insides were ice as he stepped between his Uncle and Merlin.

"Fun's over," Agravaine's mouth twisted into a leering grin, "Though you'll agree with me when I say an execution always brightens up ones day."

 ***Haha! I am so evil! Hope it was enjoyable even though it was short, I have a lot of work and thought better get something up until I disappear for a little while, but I procrastinate so yeah. Expect an update relatively soon. Until then my lovely people.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Oh it has been way too long. I just stopped and couldn't get it going again. Sincere apologies. Hope you enjoy.***

An intense starring match seemed to have erupted between Arthur and his Uncle. The King still shielding his manservant from execution, _they would_ _not lay a finger on his Merlin,_ Arthur seethed projecting his anger through his eyes as he glared at his Uncle whose face was still and calm. Seeing this cool and collected persona in a situation such as this snapped Arthur's resolve, the chain keeping him from charging broke with an audible wrench of straining metal.

Noticing the reckless anger in his nephew's eyes as he charged forward, Agravaine called quickly for the guards knowing Arthur's skill with a sword outmatched his own by far. The guards clad in armour and crimson cloth restrained the seething King for the second time that day.

"I will not let you do this Agravaine!" shouted Arthur struggling against his captors, "free me at once! I am your King!"

"You cannot stop me Arthur." Agravaine said pointedly, a sick sadistic glint of pleasure in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

"Enough." Said the quiet voice of Merlin his hand outstretched, "I have no intention of being executed at present. Go against my wishes at your own peril." Though his voice was quiet and calm it was so full of unfathomable power it was a wonder his Uncle wasn't quivering in his boots.

"Oh I'm terrified threatened by the great Emrys." The greasy lord said in mock terror. "By all means go ahead."

Arthur watched the exchange unable to break free of the hold the guards had on him. Merlin didn't hesitate his eyes flashed gold and the room buzzed with released energy, Agravaine stood unfazed by the rush of magic. "Really is that it."

Merlin brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't-"

"Understand? Well let me shed some light on things." Agravaine said pulling a pendant from underneath his robes.

"A magic ward." Merlin breathed his eyes widening. He had seen drawings of these objects that were said to have disappeared.

"Yes which means you have no power over me." Agravaine took a step towards Merlin his lined features contorted manically.

"That's not entirely true." Merlin directed his outstretched hand at Arthur.

"Merlin what are y-" Arthur was cut off by the look he got from his friend.

"If I am to die, I may as well die following my destiny." Merlin smiled wanly at the confused and hurt King before turning a glare on Agravaine, who looked slightly apprehensive. "If you so much as lay a harmful finger on Arthur, it will raise me from my ashes and I will not hesitate to bring my wrath upon you and your mistress, it will be as if your foul presence had never tainted this land." Merlin spat. "Not your petty amulet, not even Morgana's growing powers will be able to stop me."

The warlock muttered a spell and his eyes glowed gold, Arthur felt a wave of warm reassurance rush over him, warming the cold fear of losing his friend. His eyes fluttered shut.

He heard scuffles and his eyes shot open seeing Agravaine's dagger against Merlin's white throat sparked that fear anew.

"You will cooperate Arthur, or there will be no need for the pyre." Agravaine warned.

Arthur looked defiantly at his Uncle.

The apparant defiance caused Agravaine to press the dagger harder against his captive's throat. Merlin hissed as a ribbon of blood adorned his ivory neck.

"Fine!" Arthur cried. _He just needed more time._ "I'll cooperate."

Agravaine gave a nod and the guards released him, he kept the blade at the boy's throat knowing Arthur wouldn't try anything when Merlin's life was in danger. "Keep the Prince isolated in his chambers, let absolutely no one inside until I collect him for the execution. Wait outside." They followed the orders with no comment closing the doors behind them.

"Now I expect your thinking of how you will escape," Agravaine's sickening breath washed over Merlin's face, "Know that if you do I will not just hurt your dear Arthur but Guinevere and Gaius as well." Merlin's stomach sank he had expected this, it was either his friends or him. He already knew his choice he had always known it.

What he didn't expect was the soft stoke of fingers on his neck and the tightening of the arms trapping him. "Such a waste knowing this ivory skin will be ash soon enough." The wet stroke of a tongue joined the fingers. Merlin had never felt so helpless in his life, he felt nausea build inside him at this man touches. He wished the knife at his throat would just slip and it would end.

"You sick bastard! Don't touch him!" Arthur screamed, but as he moved to tear Merlin away from him, Agravaine pressed the blade harder still. He couldn't protect Merlin. He couldn't do anything, but try and comfort him with his eyes.

Agravaine chuckled darkly, "such feelings you have for this boy Arthur," Arthur's eyes locked with those usually laughing blue pools of his Merlin's and Agravaine's face morphed to one of cold fury. "Good. Then you can watch him burn."

Agravaine dragged Merlin to the door and Arthur eyes never left his, Trying with all his effort to apologise, to reassure, to comfort, just anything. And before Merlin was dragged from his sight three whispered words reached his ears. "I'm sorry Arthur."

The doors closed and the first tears fell.

Agravaine threw the boy into the filthy cell, having a few words with the guards about the restriction of visitors before leaving. With the awful man gone Merlin felt he could finally breathe. The execution still weighed heavy, like storm clouds refusing to release the flood. Merlin knew this day might come. He knew it from the day he had first witnessed that execution, he stayed anyway. How could he not, Camelot was where Arthur was and the overpowering need between them was mutual. He hoped Arthur would forgive him. He had always been prepared for this.

Arthur watched in an unbelieving haze as bundles of sticks were laid against the wooden pyre. The executions of sorcerers had always bothered him, but he knew it was for the best so he left it alone. Now though, now was different. It wasn't just a ragged sorcerer with eyes full of malice, cursing his father. It was _Merlin._ Merlin set to join the hundreds of sorcerers burned in the very same courtyard. Always smiling, goofy, could hardly wield a sword Merlin.

How could he be so selfish, if he had sent Merlin away after his father's death, maybe he would've listened. Maybe he would've lived. He'd, had Merlin. Had him in his arms, been so close to him, _tasted him,_ only to have it cruelly ripped away.

Crowds were gathering now, piling into the courtyard. It wouldn't be long now.

Merlin watched silently as the light from the small cell window moved slowly across the floor, dust particles dancing in the soft light. He wished he had enough time to do things like this just sit and watch, but with all the chores and constant saving of Arthur's life one hardly had a minute to think let alone not. Though every minute spent with his blond prince was hardly a waste.

The jangle of keys and the click of tumblers pulled him from his thoughts as his head swivelled to meet the indifferent gaze of a guard. "Time to go," Merlin stood without a word. There was no use resisting, it would only bring harm upon his friends. He followed the guard through the halls he realised or the last time.

The door opened without a knock, at first he suspected Merlin which only allowed the hurt to crawl deeper. Agravaine strode in his face stony, "It's time Arthur." The blond gave no response. "You could at least be there in his last painful moments." He could hear the smirk in his uncle's voice.

Arthur sighed and stood from his chair, and without any further acknowledgement of Agravaine he left his chambers towards the balcony that oversaw the courtyard.

However much anger and spite he felt for his uncle, it was true. It was the least he could do, it didn't mean watching the person he loved burn was any less painful.

The mumblings of crowd below echoed off the walled court as Arthur stepped up to the railing placing his shaking hands on the cool stone. His uncle stepped up beside him and whispered "Enjoy the show." Arthur tightened his grip on the stone so as to not sink his fist into Agravaine's face. The crowd parted as two guards lead Merlin toward the pyre.

The full realisation was like a fist to the gut, the denial keeping the torrential flood from escaping spouted holes and he squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them to find Merlin already secured to the post, looking sadly at the people he loved around him. A sob broke the quiet mutters and Arthur knew it to be Gwen's. He could see his knights looking upon the boy that had become dear to them, Gwaine and Lancelot looked closer to tears than he had ever seen them.

"By known practice of sorcery and treason, I sentence you to death by fire." Boomed Agravaine above the mutterings.

The torches were lowered to the carefully placed bundles of sticks. The flames spread abnormally fast and Arthur watched helpless as they licked their way up Merlin's ankles. Merlin's breaths were shallow as the smoke surrounded him trying to suffocate him before the flames had their chance. He seemed determined not to make a sound, but as the fire burned threw his pants and boots blistering his exposed flesh, the first heart wrenching shriek pierced the air. Merlin's eyes opened and he starred straight at Arthur, the flames were climbing above his waist now, Arthur hardly noticed the salty liquid as he starred into to his friend's broken eyes. His hands were white knuckled as he clutched the stone in a death grip. Then they were closed off again as Merlin let of more shrieks of agony each one tearing at Arthur's soul, slashing and slicing without mercy. His shrieks became hoarsely screamed words as the red tongues licked up his chest,

"I'm sorry!" Merlin shrieked his tears evaporating in the heat "Close your eyes!"

Before Arthur had time to react a blinding white light erupted from Merlin, it seemed to be tearing him apart from the inside, and it grew until he had to look away lest he be blinded. A final cry rang out before the light vanished. Arthur blinked away the spots of black and looked to were Merlin had been tied.

There was nothing but charred wood and ash where his friend had once been.

Somewhere in the darkling woods there was a flash of white light that cast looming shadows of the trees all around. A singed boy with and ash blackened face lay coughing and gasping on the leaf littered floor. When he was able to breathe once more he lay back grinning at the sky his face brighter than any star. "It worked!" He laughed.

 ***ASDFGHJKL I didn't do it again did I? Maybe I have lost the ability to not end on a hanger, but I was nice and kept that last bit didn't let you suffer thinking our favourite little warlock was dead. Hah maybe I'll regret it oh well. Okay I know some of it may seem farfetched, but never fear it will be explained. Thanks for reading my lovely ones. Pray for the next chapter… or me.***


	8. Chapter 8

It was like he'd been thrust under water. His thoughts numbed as he starred at the charred pyre, he didn't notice the eyes of his people, nor did he notice the morose words tumbling from his quivering lips, salty tears spattered on the grey stone. It was too much. Why did it have to hurt so badly, so deeply? What had he done to deserve loosing the last person he loved? Arthur's head bowed as more sobs scratched his raw throat.

All eyes had turned to the broken King, confused, touched, saddened by how much the noble felt for the boy they knew as "idiot" or some as Merlin. Not a pair of eyes was dry in the court yard that day, all felt the boy's absence, all felt guilt thinking, knowing they should have stopped it. After all how could a boy like that be evil? Silence plagued Camelot, not a whisper, no bird song, nothing. Arthur straightened and said just loud enough for all to hear his voice hoarse and torn, "I will never forgive," turning from his people to the thing he used to think of as family, "and I will _never_ forget." Then spun and escaped to the emptiness of his rooms.

A hollow numbness had spread from deep inside him until it flourished in even the tips of his fingers, the blond King sat starring through his open window the sun shining on Arthur's forlorn features, the golden of his hair seemed less, the cobalt pools that once shone bright at the presence of a new day were dulled by grief. A day had passed since… since… and he had continued to ignore the plates of food brought, preferring to stare at the mocking sun that rose and fell when in his eyes the world had all but stilled. It was as he dreaded _his_ absence had made the colours turn to grey. He continued watching until the light began to fade and he moved to sleep knowing what that would lead to but trying anyway, he was just so tired, so empty, so alone. He was fully aware that, that shining face would never again be there to wake him, only the taunting sunlight.

The days passed much like this, Arthur alone with his thoughts and everyone worrying about him. Agravaine kept everyone from Arthur's room and his favourite pass time became prodding the pained Prince whenever he brought his food he had yet to get a reaction but that only made it more entertaining. The knights were planning. They would lift their King, their friend out of this abyss no matter how he protested. They had taken Agravaine's pendant and left a dud, the handy work of Gaius, in its place, it was best for Arthur to be protected from Morgana when she came and she would. Plans had to be put in place before Agravaine no longer gave a damn about keeping appearances and threw them all in the dungeon. There was only one possible window to get the ward to Arthur and tell him of their plans for when the wench came, and that window was open to Leon.

They convinced a servant, a former friend of Merlin's, to present the guards with drugged goblets that would put them out cold in seconds. It took a little convincing and coin before the serving boy was willing and so Leon waited concealed inside an alcove not a few meters from the guarded entrance of the King's chambers, and watched as the guards fell to the floor. He clapped the boy on the shoulder and tossed him his earnings, before entering the royal chambers without a knock. Leon's appearance was instantly realised by the King who felt a small amount of relief at the friendly face even if it wasn't the one he longed to see, it was definitely a far sight better than that of Agravaine. He had a feeling Leon was going to attempt to rouse him from the depth of the hole he'd crawled into.

"Sire." There it was, the testing tone like he was balancing Arthur over a precipice of a chasm that made his current hole seem shallow. Arthur met his knight's gaze.

"We have to prepare. Morgana has her eye set on Camelot now that its defences are weakened. We cannot wait, not while the kingdom is under threat." Leon was keeping the formal posture and tone that was expected of him, the internal struggle was battling behind his eyes he wanted to console his king. Wipe the grief away and bring his friend back. One thing didn't make sense to Leon. If Merlin had been so powerful why had he not broken out of the dungeon or his bindings on the pyre? Unless.

"Leon I simply cannot. I'm not in a fit state to rule this kingdom." Arthur felt sick at the presence of his Uncles words on his tongue. There was no doubt in his mind though, it was true.

"You sound like your traitorous leech of an Uncle," Leon realised his place and muttered Sire harshly. Arthur was not alright and he needed to pull himself back together, or all of Camelot would suffer. "Arthur, have you considered the possibility that the flash of light meant something."

His hand clenched, anger burned in the depths of Arthur eyes unnoticed by Leon who continued, "The possibility that he's _alive._ "

"Enough!" Arthur stormed his fist crashing against the table, causing the goblets to tremble, startling the knight, "Do not Leon. Do not give me hope. You didn't think I considered that? That maybe by some slim chance he slipped out of deaths clutches." Leon could see the growing cracks in Arthur's armour, wide gaping tears of grief and sorrow. "It hurt too much Leon. Even the thought of him hurts. So deeply and painfully that I don't feel anything else, just the crushing, suffocating truth that he is never coming back!" The last word caught in his throat, "He's never coming back."

Leon starred at his king, his bowed position the only thing keeping him upright were his arms planted on the table. His soul bare and broken.

"You really did love him." Arthur gave a morose sigh, fighting back the tears.

He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, the King looked up and Leon was sure that he had never seen someone look so sad. "He would want us to fight. _Merlin_ ," Arthur's eyes sheened with glossy tears at the mention of the name, "would want us to keep going, want you to keep going. Let's not waste this chance he has given us." Leon placed the magical ward in Arthur's hand. "For Merlin."

Arthur closed a tight fist around the pendant, feeling as though the warm of Merlin's stolen magic was hidden away in the stone. "For Merlin." He repeated looking at Leon and nodding.

Yes for Merlin.

 ***Look, look! It's actually a chapter. Many apologies for the lack of updates and the shortness, but I hope to get another chapter published on the weekend. Thanks for sticking to it.***


	9. Chapter 9

**~ It's the end. Two months since I've updated but I worked hard and here you have it. No amount of apologies will make it up, but I really hope you're happy with it. 3 ~**

He was moving through the forest quicker and quieter than he had ever carried himself before. Merlin knew his course, felt it like the magic in his veins calling to him like a sweet trilling lullaby on the wind. Morgana would've been informed of his "fate" by now and would be marching gathered armies to the heart of Camelot, there was only one chance to save Arthur, the Kingdom, and Albion. Merlin had to go to the heart of magic, its birth place. The Crystal Cave.

As the young warlock crossed the threshold between the ancient monuments of the Kings of Old, and into the valley, Morgana's forces were moving. Tens of thousands of men marching for Camelot's borders from Cenrid's Kingdom, her calculating green eyes set on the castle of white stone. The cruel Mercian king sat alongside her on his stallion, thinking only of the power and riches the next few days would lay before him, after taking the thrown from the crazed sorceress.

Arthur was awaiting Agravaine in the throne room, he knew what he had to do and he wouldn't have any regrets or second thoughts. His Uncle was a murderous traitor who would no longer befoul the halls of his kingdom. The golden Pendragon sat proud on the throne Gaius, Leon, Percival and the rest of the knights backing him, he was immensely grateful for their presence. Though the lack of one presence was fixed heavily in his chest.

The wide oak doors boomed open thudding against the walls, a furious Agravaine stormed forward his face a horrid contortion of rage. "What is the meaning of this?! You dare leave your rooms?"

"The guards escorted me from my rooms. It seems not as many people agree with you as you might think." Arthur's voice was steady and calm.

"I am aspirant to the Throne you have no right-"

"I have the only right!" Arthur interrupted bitterly. "I am the true heir to the Throne of Camelot," the man lorded rising from his seat, "And by the laws of these lands you are sentenced with treason. Divulging royal secrets to our enemies is treachery to the Crown. You have disgraced our name and I hereby revoke all titles and exile you from these lands, on penalty of death upon return." He finished, meeting the greasy former lord's eyes dead on and calling for the guards.

They dragged him away as Agravaine's face turned an unhealthy shade of red, "you will all meet your demise all of you! At the hand of my mistress!"

"I'll be waiting." Arthur said with finality.

Agravaine let out a howl of uncontained rage that was cut off by the abrupt closing of the heavy doors.

Arthur looked to his companions, sighing heavily as he brought a hand unknowingly to the pendant around his neck caressing the smooth stone.

"I believe there is a last thing to be done, Sire. Best do it before her army is at our door." Gaius said, nods from the others following his words.

"Your right Gaius, let us prepare. I fear Camelot's darkest days lie ahead." Arthur stated darkly. "All we can do is give our people a little light."

"What're they going on about?" Gwaine mumbled, to Elyan who shook his head unbelievingly.

Merlin ventured deeper into the Valley of the Fallen Kings and as he did, he felt it. The soft thrumming heightening his senses the closer he got. He slid over moss covered rocks, thundered over fallen leaf litter, and swung around great trees hurtling toward his destination with determined purpose to see his king again.

Soon the sensation was overpowering and he knew with certainty that the dark entrance up ahead was why he came all this way. He'd need everything he had and more to save Camelot and he knew this is where he would find it.

Without second thought he plunged into the darkness, managing to navigate the darkness with a whispered incantation. The small white light in the palm of his hand penetrated the pitch of the cave. It wasn't long before he reached the main antechamber, just a few twists and turns and he was there standing among the very cave that the crystal of Neahtid was hewn from. The clusters glowed and shimmered with an ethereal light that somehow felt homely to Merlin.

It was like the earth knew his reason for coming, humming beneath his feet. Power untold embedded into every fibre of existence, and Merlin could feel it, but more than just a sensation of touch. It was everything combined, taste, smell, sound, sight, everything hyper and on edge.

The azure orbs sparked with gold as they locked onto a gleaming crystal, he collapsed to the stone floor bringing himself face to face the surface that swam with images. The white stone of Camelot's walls was blackened with ash, fires raged through the lower towns, screaming women and children hewn like trees by Mercian broadswords. The image changed to the evil curl of a sorceress's lips as a golden crown fell clattering to the floor, the deadly sharp blade a promise of death against the column of the King's throat. His eyes were pools of defiance and grief, Merlin felt the air leave his lungs.

It changed again and the crimson cloaks of the knights of Camelot knelt before the stairs of Camelot morose eyes devoid of hope as they watched the scarlet bleed down the marble white stairs of their lost kingdom.

A terror filled noise echoed through the vast and dark cave, the raven haired boy scrambled from the horrible image in the stone gasping for breath. The terrible future that had been revealed. The future he had to change, but how? He was lost in the dark, the previous times he had tried to change the foreseeable future had ended badly wrong. The Kingdom was at stake, the whole of Albion was at stake, _Arthur_ was at stake. The images burned in his mind, the grief stricken eyes of Arthur and the pooling crimson on the castle steps. Terror clung to him like a second skin, long fingers weaving through ebony locks.

His magic. It would help him. He reached out. It surged through the blood in his veins, it was and would always be a part of him. The magic obeyed him, like a loyal companion to be cherished, it seeped into his skin filling him entirely. It knew what he wanted, and so it showed him the path he was to take.

The eyes of the warlock shone a brilliant gold as he was pulled by the warm throws of the over powering force. A sword of wrought iron given the gift of the old magic. The sword forged by a Dragon's breath. The sword worthy of only the Once and Future King.

 _Excalibur._

The bells of the mighty castle of stone rang clear and proud through the air, the golden dragon crest shining on the crimson banner. Townsfolk raced to the throne room to get a chance to see the ceremony, to see their Prince become their King.

Trumpets blared in harmonious beauty and the great hall of Camelot was bathed in banners of scarlet and gold. The light of the sun cascaded from the high elegant windows basking the Prince in its celestial light as he strode through the crowd of bowing courtiers. He knelt before Geoffrey of Monmouth, draped in the red of his kingdom.

His subjects, his knights, all were watching. The air buzzed with excitement and anticipation.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respected laws and customs?"

Arthur felt sure, he knew the weight of the kingdom. "I solemnly swear so to do." His voice was clear and did not waver.

Geoffrey continued, "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?

The words were there, they were already rolling from his mouth but he knew the most important judgement had already passed, without mercy or Justice. It burrowed like a cold disease in his chest.

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Geoffrey announced, setting the golden crown atop the King's head.

Arthur rose turning to face the crowd of courtiers, knights and townsfolk. Responsibility gripped him tightly and he welcomed it. His eyes drifted to the empty space Merlin would've been standing, grinning proudly up at him. He imagined him where he should be by Gwen and Gaius's side, for a second it was real. Though the memory of those azure eyes and that goofy smile was not nearly close to the perfection Arthur knew it to be. Had known… Pain swirled inside of him as the memory Merlin blew away like golden dust.

"Long live the King!"

Hours after the ceremony a council was called. The King ordered the evacuation of the lower towns and all those who would not be vital in the coming battle. The order was followed without any doubt.

Preparations and barricades were made and a darkened swirl of clouds swept over the kingdom swallowing the soft blue of the waning sky. War was coming, just as Camelot had just got its feet back.

Arthur was alone in the Throne room, having sent his knights to patrol and evacuate. He felt he should be doing something more, but he had to keep the charade of the weak and broken King lest Morgana flee from the not so easy target. Despite all that she had done, Arthur was afraid he would hesitate. He had known the woman his entire life and considered her dear family. Maybe it wasn't as much a charade as he originally thought.

His thoughts were cut short as an out of breath Leon burst into the room. The King was on his feet and alert instantly. Before the exhausted knight had a chance to explain, the warning bells were tolling.

"Sire," He gasped, "the sorceress and the Mercians. They're storming the citadel. They will open the doors to the army bordering the walls"

"How?" Arthur exclaimed.

"The tunnels, beneath the city." Leon's brow glistened with sweat as he straightened.

"No one could possibly- Morgana." He finished bitterly.

"The evacuations Sire, half of the folk still remain within the walls. They'll be slaughtered."

Arthur paced determinedly, his cloak swishing along the stone floor. "No they will not. You, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and myself will await Morgana here, send all the remaining forces to the citadel. Hold them back and get the citizens out through the dungeons. We are at war."

Leon nodded and was off running again. Arthur knew that if the Mercian army was held outside of the citadel then they would have a chance in this battle. He had a feeling that Morgana and her men were headed straight to him. Intent on running, his apparently vulnerable state, through before throwing the citadels gates open to the pillaging Mercian dogs.

He knew he bested Morgana in sword play and with the ward around his neck, he had the upper hand.

Gwaine and Percival raced with their swords unsheathed into the throne room throwing the doors open as Leon and Elyan followed in much the same state.

They formed a protective stance around Arthur as he too drew his sword.

"The sorceress has weakened our defences Sire." Leon informed, "She threw bolts of magic at the barracks closest to the Citadel gates, two dozen men were lost."

Arthur sighed frustratedly, as Leon continued.

"She's headed this way Sire. They out number us two to one even without her magic." Arthur's hands gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"We will meet them in battle." Said Arthur kingly leadership strong in his resolute voice. "For Camelot."

"For Camelot!" They echoed.

The jangle of armour was growing steadily louder as the King and his knights took their battle stances in the centre of the Throne room. Their chances were little to nothing, the way things were going the battle would be lost. They were going to fight none the less.

Three burly men, travel dust clinging to their leather and mail, charged with battle cries into the room. Followed by Morgana and several more Mercian soldiers, all as thick and heavily muscled as the last.

Their war cries were answered by the Knights of Camelot and steel clashed against steel as they fought. The largest of the men lumbered towards Arthur and the blonde King gritted his teeth, assessing the man's movement. His arms were as thick as tree trunks and the swing he packed with the heavy broadsword would likely jar Arthur until his teeth rattled from his mouth.

His movements were indeed slow and the King ducked the first swing slashing a stripe of red into the man's thigh, he gave a scream of rage. The brutal slashes of his sword becoming erratic with fury and Arthur had sported a rather nasty swipe of the sharp edge of steel that would've have cleaved him in two if not for his armour. Recovering slightly from the white hot ache he landed a deep blow up and under the man's ribcage and the fight was over.

When he looked up, breathing heavily, from the body that slid down the stairs. The woman he had once thought to be his sister was standing malevolent and evil surrounded by his knights kneeling with swords at their throats.

"Your fight is with me Arthur." Morgana said malice corrupting her once sweet voice, her eyes flicked upward. "I believe that is my crown."

"You have never deserved the Kingdom, Morgana." Arthur seethed. "And you never will. Your heart is blackened by hatred, your hands are covered in the blood of innocents. How did you become this monster?"

"Your _monster_ of a father ruled this Kingdom, and you are no different." Morgana's words were cold and her mouth curled, "How did it feel watching him burn at the stake? Did you feel powerful? Knowing you eradicated the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth. Knowing you destroyed your saviour?"

His insides boiled. "I did not give the order."

"Oh yes that was me." Morgana said breezily, "If one side dies by fire then it's only fair if the other shares the same fate.

The sorceress flung a hand towards the King and column of fire shot from her finger tips straight at Arthur. He shielded his eyes against the glow, the heat was uncomfortable but he wasn't burning alive.

When the fire stopped Arthur saw surprised anger painted on Morgana's face and smirked mockingly.

Arthur pulled the ward from under his mail, "looks like your dog lost his collar."

She screams it pierces his ears like shards of glass being driven slowly into his skull. Which is why he didn't notice the Mercian approaching from behind, before the man had cut deeply along the backs of his thighs and disarmed him.

Arthur fell to his knees managing not to tumble down the stairs, holding onto his pride just barely as the sorceress strode towards him. She backhanded him and the force sent his head whipping painfully to one side, the crown clanging noisily against the floor. The stone of the castle rumbled with what felt like shockwaves of thunder beneath the earth. Morgana didn't notice as she picked up his fallen sword resting the blade at his neck and he stared with defiance and sorrow at the once soft features.

"Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." The sword cut into his skin as she pulled the weapon back. Arthur closed his eyes, thinking he'd be with Merlin soon.

Before she could deal the final blow the ground shuddered again, and Cenrid appeared in the door way looking terrified and exhausted.

"Morgana! Our army is retreating! He is here we must get out! He is here!" Hysteria soaked his voice. Arthur's eyes were open again and he turned towards Cenrid, wondering what the hell he was screaming about.

Before the cruel King could say anything else, his body glowed with what looked like golden fire. He shrieked in pain as his skin blackened and his body disintegrated until he was nothing but ashes and a scorch mark on the floor.

What he revealed had Arthur frozen, unbelieving and entranced. His heart had sped up, skipped beats and stopped all together.

Merlin stood wearing the same scorched clothes that had burned on the pyre, his entire being was encased in a golden halo burning bright under the arch of the door way. The light like holy fire fanned out so Merlin was at the centre of what looked like a sun. Arthur shivered as he felt the magic even from this distance, it was almost overwhelming.

"Emrys!" Morgana's voice was shrill with terror.

The warlock didn't answer as he stepped softly into the room the aura of gold, ethereal and menacing in its beauty following with him. Morgana was facing the ebony haired man now, screaming desperately at Cenrid's soldiers to do something, but they had seen there King become ash in a blink and weren't anxious to get in the way.

Merlin's burning eyes flicked to both sides and the men, whether or not they were going to raise arms, were thrown back to the walls like ragdolls flung from a catapult. Camelot's knights were free of the oppressive Mercian soldiers, but daren't they move watching the warlock pass with wide stunned eyes.

"You will do him no harm Morgana." Merlin's voice came from everywhere at once, rattling the foundations of Camelot.

Morgana looked at loss, she looked terrified.

Merlin had drawn a sword from the scabbard at his hip and Arthur would've laughed in a different situation, but right now with the ivory skinned man wreathed in golden light. He looked every bit the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. Arthur's heart was skipping again like a spooked hare in his chest.

Morgana eyed the sword with disbelief, and then she laughed. "No weapon forged by mortals can harm me."

Merlin was two strides from where Morgana stood at the base of the stairs. Arthur could feel his magic stronger than ever now, it was incapacitating. "Excalibur is no mortal weapon."

He lurched forward and thrust the familiar looking sword threw Morgana's gut, she shrieked in agony as the bloodied tip of the weapon protruded from her back. Merlin's eyes locked on her writhing form.

She scrabbled pathetically across the floor gurgling bloody bubbles and finally collapsing onto her back at the foot of the throne.

Arthur didn't spare her a second glance as stood painfully on his injured legs. His gaze never left the warlock whose eyes still shone golden, as he descended the stone stairs carefully. He stopped in front of Merlin, still unbelieving in his presence. Somehow didn't care how his friend had risen from the dead, any neighbouring thoughts had been thrust from his mind and he stared into the gold irises of Merlin's eyes.

There was no recognition there, and Arthur's gut curled in fearful doubt as he raised his hand. Preying desperately that the man before him was really here and not some illusion.

When his palm came in contact with Merlin's smooth cheek Arthur could have cried at the realness. _Merlin was here, he was breathing, talking, moving. Alive._

He grinned ecstatically, the motion was lack in use the past few days, it felt so impossibly good to see Merlin again. Like he had been blinded to everything bright in the world and was now being thrust back into the amazing reality. _Merlin was alive._

The shimmering eyes still held nothing, and Arthur's eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Merlin?" He breathed shakily, "Please, Merlin. Come back to me."

The gold flickered like the flame of a candle sputtering, and the warlock's eyes locked on Arthur's. The King was breathless as gold faded to the blue that he had thought he'd never see again, the shade of a fading sky. He saw his Merlin resurface.

He blinked once, twice and the blue lit up in beautiful happiness. "Arthur."

Arthur pulled Merlin to him arms wrapping around his waist, embracing him against his chest and never wanting to let go. His friend gave a relieved laugh as he too wound his arms around the other man. The knights watched the two with grinning faces.

Arthur leant back keeping the hold he had on Merlin, and stared completely free of burden into his love's eyes. Merlin grinned happily at him, his eyes creasing in a way that Arthur had committed to memory the moment it appeared. The blonde smiled softly and rested his forehead against Merlin's.

No one realised until it was too late.

Arthur's lips formed words that were stolen away by the spear of agony the pierced him, he watched Merlin's face contort in pain and then fear as fell revealing Morgana with her hand outstretched from throwing Excalibur, she stilled as Arthur hit the ground.

Merlin was quick to kneel by his King, his hands shaking as he grasped the sword hilt knowing this would be painful. He yanked the sword free and Arthur screamed, breathing harshly as Merlin rolled him to his back muttering quivering apologies. Leon, and the rest of the knights surrounded them watching helplessly.

Crimson pooled down the steps of the stairs and the warlock saw flashed of the vision that was coming true. Merlin's pricked with terrified tears and he laid his hands over the gruesome wound.

Arthur's eyes were open and gazing up at him, they were frightened and happy and just confusing the warlock.

Merlin put everything he had into the healing spell, and his hands glowed over the blood stained mail. He closed his eyes and focused. When he removed his hands the wound was still there, Arthur was dying and the world was ending. _Why wasn't it working?!_

"L-love… you…" Arthur forced through his laboured breathing.

"Don't talk Arthur. Please don't talk." Merlin sobbed.

He put his hands back over the wound and chanted the spell with more force. Still nothing. The future was coming true and he couldn't stop it.

The knights were kneeling now, their faces twisted in anguish watching their King who had just been given his life back in the form of Merlin, only to have it taken away again.

Merlin cupped Arthur's face in his bloody hands, tears streamed down his face as his voice shook. "Arthur. I-it's not working, Help me. Please I don't know what to do."

"The w-ward… magic ward…" He said faintly before his head thunked against the ground.

With a frantic burst of hope Merlin found the pendant and ripped it from Arthur's neck.

"Not yet Arthur. The destiny's not over yet." The blonde was hanging on by a thread as Merlin whispered the spell a third time, the magic glowed brightly holding promise.

He poured everything he had into his magic, thinking of Arthur and why he needed to live. To unite Albion, to be The Once and Future King, to smile and laugh and love. Merlin needed him to live, would rather burn alive than watch his Arthur die. Which is something he'd already made true on.

Merlin saw the skin mend and the wound heal, but Arthur wasn't moving. He looked to the knights who appeared as hopelessly hopeful as him. He felt for a pulse, nothing. Listened for breathing, nothing.

"No… Please." Merlin's insides tore themselves apart, grief and guilt toxin in his veins. He head fell and his hands fisted in the material of his pants as the tears fled his eyes.

"You missed my coronation, dollophead."

Merlin's head snapped up, Arthur was supporting himself on his arms starring at him owlishly.

The warlock sprang onto him knocking him back to the floor and crashing their mouths together uncaring in the eyes of the knights. Arthur hummed in surprised contentment as their lips sealed in something beautiful and perfect. Merlin broke off and Arthur leaned unwillingly up into him, but only so far.

"That's my word." He grinned.

 **~I was reading through and I think my official ending was ahh 6 or so chapters ago. Well I hope your glad I continued. I'm actually finished now, how bloody great is that. Thank you all for sticking with it. Now I thought maybe Gaius seeing Merlin alive would be good, but then I'd go off in a tangent and never finish. Forever watching the same episodes. Toddle pip. ~**


End file.
